Over the Edge
by Ishida Kotetsu
Summary: After the game Isaac decides to leave New Vale with a very determined Jenna with him and start a new life, but when they are pushed off the edge of Gaia falls what will haven to them. Crossovers with Tales of the Abyss and Tales Of Legendia
1. Chapter 1

**Over the Edge**

BY: Isamaru-sama

**STORY: I Do NOT own Golden Sun, Tales of the Abyss or Tales of Legendia, Camelot and Bandai Namco own them respectively.  
**

Two months after the fall of Mt. Aleph the village of New Vale was beginning to come back to life, except for one of its inhabitants. Isaac stared out into the night as he finished his visit to his parent's graves up near what reminds of Mt. Aleph. _Why did this happen? Why did you two have to die?_ Isaac thought these things as the night got darker and darker He tightened his yellow scarf around his neck, it was getting closer to winter and without the protection of Mt. Aleph and Sol Sanctum this winter would be a bad one. _I can't stay here anymore, I...I just can't._ Isaac turned around and headed back to _his_ house, it was now his and only his; this though made him even more depressed. Isaac stopped walking. _I have to leave; yes I have to…tomorrow._ With his mind made up Isaac headed home to a very unpleasant sleep.

Unknown to Isaac a pair of crimson eyes were watching him. _He looks so sad. I should keep a watch on him just so he doesn't do anything stupid_. The owner of the eyes thought before heading back to their home.

The next morning Isaac got up even before the sun had risen above the mountains. _I can't let anyone see me leave_, Isaac thought as he pulled on his traveling gear and took his Gaia blade, he had to leave now. Isaac made it to the exit of New Vale before a voice behind him called out.

Isaac! Where do you think you're going? A feminine voice asked. Isaac turned around to find himself staring at dark crimson orbs.

"J-Jenna!? What are _you_ doing here? Isaac asked.

"I asked first, and if you don't tell me I will just have to drag you back to the house." Jenna said putting her hands on her hips. Isaac hesitated, and then sighed.

"Alright, I was planning on leaving New Vale and maybe find somewhere else to live." Isaac said looking down, breaking eye contact with Jenna.

"Why? Why would you want to leave New Vale, it's your home." Jenna said her voice rising.

"It's not my home anymore, I can't stay here; it's just too hard right now." Isaac said angrily turning around toward the exit. Jenna lowered her head letting her auburn hair cover her eyes. There was a long awkward silence before Jenna raised her head a new look of determination in her crimson eyes.

"Then let me come with you, I just need to sneak back to my house get a few things and…" Jenna was saying but Isaac cut her off.

"No Jenna I can't let you come along this is my journey, just stay here."

"Isaac… if you don't let me come with you I will scream my head off and tell everyone what you're planning." Jenna said with an annoyingly innocent smile. Isaac just looked at her for a minute but he knew deep in his mind that she would do just that and then he sighed in resignation.

"Fine you can come but hurry up or I'll leave without you." Isaac said. Jenna practically beamed as he said this and hurried off to her house. A few minutes later Jenna came back with her traveling gear, supplies and her trusty staff.

"I'm good to go now!" Jenna said as she ran up to Isaac. Isaac nodded and the duo headed out of New Vale on to a new adventure.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning Felix woke up to find a note on his chest, it read:

_Dear Brother,_

_I have decided to join Isaac on his journey to find a new life so please enjoy your life; I know I will enjoy mine._

_Love, Jenna_

Felix just looked at the letter over and over again. _What the…?_ Felix jumped out of bed and ran to his sister's room, but as he expected it was empty as well as some of her things were gone. _So that is what she was thinking, I have to tell everyone._ Felix thought before he raced from his house in only a shirt and boxers.

Felix arrived at the mayor's house where he found Garet, Mia Ivan and Sheba. They asked him why he was there and quickly explained why he had run up there in only his night clothes. After Felix finished telling his story Garet spoke up.

"What do you mean Isaac and Jenna are gone?"

"Just like I said, their gone, I don't know why except for Jenna mentioning something about a 'new life'." Felix retorted

"But why would Isaac and Jenna want to leave?" Mia asked.

"It doesn't matter why, what matters is when are we going to go after them." Garet said. Felix nodded.

"We need to go now if we want to catch up with them." Felix said. Everyone just looked at him. "What?"

"Uh Felix…maybe you should put some clothes on…" Mia said blushing. Felix looked down and then back up to the group and blushed.

"Ummm…yeah…'scuse me!" Felix said as he dashed out of the mayor's house and back to his own. He came back a few minutes later in his usual outfit along with traveling supplies and such. "So…who's ready to go?" After that everyone got their stuff together and finally headed out Isaac hunting.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Isaac and Jenna finally reached Lalivero days after they left New Vale they searched the area for anyone with a ship, after a while they finally found someone who had one, however they had to pay a hefty price for it, but it didn't matter, they could always fight monsters to get more. So Isaac and Jenna left for Babi's lighthouse, where the ship was anchored. Hours later Felix and company arrived at Lalivero and also asked around if anyone had seen two teenagers. The group came upon the man that had sold his ship to Isaac.

"Have you seen two teenagers, a boy and a girl, the boy has blonde hair and blue eyes, and the girl has auburn hair and red eyes?" Felix asked him when he approached him.

"Yeah I saw 'em, cute couple, sold 'em my boat I did." The man said scratching his chin.

"You sold them your boat? Do you have another?" Garet asked.

"Nope sorry, that was my only one." The man said before turning around and walking off. Felix just stared at the man's back.

"THEY'RE NOT A COUPLE!!" Felix yelled at him. The man just turned around slightly, smirked and continued walking.

"So what are we going to do now?" Sheba asked looking up at Felix. Felix just shook his head.

I don't know."

"How 'bout we go after them in my ship?" A voice said from behind them. Everyone turned around and gasped.

"PIERS?" Everyone shouted.

"That's my name, don't wear it out." The blue haired Lemurian said with a cocky grin.

"What are you doing here?" Garet asked.

"Oh thought I'd just drop in, see if anyone needed a ship…" Piers said casually.

"..." Everyone just stared at Piers.

"You've been following us haven't you Piers." Sheba said giving Piers a glare. Piers flinched and looked down.

"…yeah…" Piers said.

"It doesn't matter now, let's just get on the ship and catch up with Isaac and Jenna." Garet said getting angry. Mia put a hand on his shoulder.

"Garet calm down, we've been around the world before. We will find them eventually." Mia said. Garet nodded then started to blush as he noticed that Mia's hand was not moving from his shoulder.

"Uh, Mia…?" Garet asked nervously, looking at her hand. Mia turned to him.

"Yes Garet?" Mia saw what he was looking at and blushed as well. "S-sorry." Mia took her hand off Garet's shoulder and turned away. Felix shook his head at this and sighed.

"Well are we going after them are not?" Felix asked everyone. Everyone nodded, and Felix turned to Piers. "Okay Piers show us to your ship." Piers nodded and lead the way to his ship.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Isaac and Jenna sailed off toward Gaia rock, for some reason Isaac had a feeling he had to go there. Jenna was enjoying being with Isaac, because for one thing she was his friend and the other thing was that Jenna liked Isaac, really, really liked him. _Maybe during this journey I'll be able to confess my feelings and maybe find out what his feelings are. _Jenna thought as they sailed away into the seemingly endless ocean. Isaac, who was piloting the ship, looked back at Jenna who had a serious look on her face. _I bet she is regretting coming with me…_ Isaac sighed and turned back to the sea _she probably misses her family_. Isaac was so lost in thought that he didn't notice Jenna coming up beside him until she spoke.

"Isaac, Isaac!" Jenna said getting his attention. Isaac turned toward her.

"What?"

"I think I see Gaia Rock, over there." Jenna said pointing to the horizon. Sure enough the island that Gaia Rock was on came into view.

"Okay, we'll probably be there in a couple of hours so hold tight okay Jenna." Isaac said turning his attention to the wheel.

"Okay, oh and Isaac?" Jenna said.

"Yeah what?" Isaac asked keeping his attention on piloting the ship.

"Thanks for letting me come along. It's fun to go on another adventure with…you." Jenna said blushing at the last part. Isaac stopped for a second and looked at Jenna, which caused Jenna to blush even more.

"No problem, I'm going to like being on an adventure with you too." Isaac said smiling and turned his attention back to the ocean, still smiling, _so she really wants to be here_. Jenna smiled as her heart skipped a few beats. _He is excited about going on a journey with me too? _Jenna thought as she returned to her thinking, a bright smile still on her lips.

About an hour later they were just about to land on the island when a sudden gale came and blew the ship off course and continued to push the ship toward the edge of Weyard. Jenna ran up to Isaac who was having a hard time keeping the ship afloat.

"Jenna, grab hold of something, it looks pretty bad." Isaac said. Jenna nodded and hugged the closest thing to her, which just happened to be Isaac. Then the world turned upside down as they went over the edge, Jenna started to scream but it was drowned out by the wind whipping around them. Isaac threw his free arm around Jenna as he used his other arm to hold onto the wheel. Isaac couldn't see anything but grey as they passed through endless clouds, then all of a sudden a bright white flash blinded both Isaac and Jenna to the world around them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

YAY first chapter up, the next will begin the crossovers, review please if you want me to continue.


	2. Chapter 2

**Over the Edge**

BY: Isamaru-sama

**Thank you all for the reviews, **

**-especially mia the water alchemist, and I agree Tales of the Abyss is awesome but that will be later on probably in chapter 3, **

**-so thank you and enjoy.**

**STORY: I do NOT own Golden Sun, Tales of the Abyss or Tales of Legendia. Camelot and Bandai Namco do.**

**Last time on Over the Edge: **

_About an hour later they were just about to land on the island when a sudden gale came and blew the ship off course and continued to push the ship toward the edge of Weyard. Jenna ran up to Isaac who was having a hard time keeping the ship afloat._

_"Jenna, grab hold of something, it looks pretty bad." Isaac said. Jenna nodded and hugged the closest thing to her, which just happened to be Isaac. Then the world turned upside down as they went over the edge, Jenna started to scream but it was drowned out by the wind whipping around them. Isaac threw his free arm around Jenna as he used his other arm to hold onto the wheel. Isaac couldn't see anything but grey as they passed through endless clouds, then all of a sudden a bright white flash blinded both Isaac and Jenna to the world around them._

-**The continuation and the first crossover**-

A white haired boy was walking along a worn path his mind in the clouds, which was very unusual for the normally clear-headed Senel Coolidge, the former Alliance Marine, now leader of the Defense Force for the Legacy. _Today is the day that Chloe comes back from Gadonia. It's been about 3 months since she left._ Senel thought, something in his stomach was bothering him it felt like anxiety, sure he missed Chloe, she was his best friend, he missed having conversations with her, her laugh, her smile, her eyes…_Whoa! What the heck I'm I thinking, she's my friend…just friend._ He had had this feeling ever since the 'hug' they had after they had stopped Chloe from killing Arnold and it had gotten worst since Chloe had left. _Something is wrong with me._ A fog horn broke Senel out of his thoughts, _I must be near Port-on-Rage, if I keep daydreaming Chloe's ship will get there before I do._ Senel rushed off to Port-on-Rage to get there before Chloe's ship.

Senel got there a few minutes later but unfortunately the ship was already there. _Great now I have to find her._ Senel looked around for a few minutes before he saw the blue and white beret that Chloe always seemed to wear. _I've actually missed that beret, always sitting on her black hair, hair that frames her face and… _

**(A/N: Sorry, Senel's out of character I know but I want him to start realizing that he might have feelings for Chloe.)**

"Coolidge! Coolidge?" A familiar voice broke his train of thought, Senel shook his head and looked toward the direction the voice came from, to find himself looking into a pair of chocolate colored eyes.

"C-Chloe! Hi…" Senel said nervously, scratching the back of his head. The strange sensation in his stomach starting up again.

"Hi yourself, what are you doing here anyway?" Chloe asked. _Weird, I haven't really seen Senel this nervous before._

"Oh, uh, just checking to make sure no one attacks the Legacy you know, leader of the Defense Force and all." Senel said his face getting red. _I can't tell her I was coming to see her. _But Chloe's expression change to disappointment.

"Oh, that's why huh, I thought maybe you missed me for a second." Chloe muttered but Senel caught it.

"Of course I missed you, that's why I came here." Senel cursed himself for opening his big mouth, _now my mouth was giving him trouble, _Senel thought as his face got even redder.

"Really Coolidge? You missed me?" Chloe said her expression brightening again.

"O-of course, we've all missed you you're our friend aren't you." Senel said trying to regain his composure.

"Thanks Coolidge." Chloe said with a hint of pink on her cheeks. _That pink makes her look even cuter…What the heck I'm I thinking!?_ Senel thought his face getting red again. _I've never seen Coolidge this frustrated before, I wonder what's wrong_. Before Chloe could ask though I flash of light was seen and it was followed by something falling out of the sky into the ocean next to the Legacy.

"What was that?" Senel heard someone yell.

"Are we under attack?" Someone else said. Senel looked out towards the ocean and so what looked like remains of a ship.

"There's a ship wreck out there, there could be survivors, Chloe come-"Senel said but then remembered that Chloe didn't know how to swim let alone had a fear of water. "Chloe stay here and keep the people calm okay."

"Right." Chloe said nodding, grateful to Senel for not finishing his sentence. Chloe turned around and started to calm the people down as Senel dived into the ocean and swam toward the wrecked pieces of ship. A few minutes later Chloe had calmed the people down and was waiting impatiently for Senel's return. Chloe saw a mop of white hair and knew at once it was Senel, he was swimming towards 

the port with a piece of wood, on that wood where two bodies, one was a blonde boy with a blue outfit and a yellow scarf the other was a auburn haired girl with a red and purple dress. "Coolidge?"

"I found them in the wreckage; they were unconscious so I had to pull them here." Senel said getting out of the water and dragging the teenagers up on the docks. "We should take them to Weires Beacon."

"You're right, let's go!" Chloe said picking up the soaked girl and waiting for Senel to pick up the boy before heading out of Port-on-Rage towards the largest town on the Legacy, Weires Beacon.

Jenna opened her eyes slowly, she found herself in a bed in a large sized room with wooden walls. She felt cold and realized she wasn't wearing any clothes. Footsteps coming into the room alerted Jenna to another person in the room, Jenna pulled the sheets of the bed up and looked at the person in the room, she was a girl about her age with a tight fitting black and blue outfit and a blue and white beret on her black hair.

"W-where am I?" Jenna asked trying to speak. The girl looked over at her and smiled.

"Oh, you're awake, what's your name?"

"It's Jenna, what's yours?" Jenna asked.

"My name's Chloe, and to answer your first question, you are on the Legacy." The girl, Chloe, said.

"The Legacy…?" Jenna said confused, then her eyes widened. "Isaac! Where's Isaac?"

"Isaac? Oh you mean the boy that was with you?" Chloe asked. Jenna nodded vigorously. "He's in the next room, Coolidge is looking after him."

"Coolidge? Is he your boyfriend?" Jenna asked. Chloe immediately blushed as she stuttered in reply.

"Ah, n-no, we're just friends, just friends." There was a bit of sadness in her voice when she said the last part. Jenna looked at the raven haired girl and felt a wave of empathy for her.

"Oh, okay." Then there was a commotion in the next room and a white haired boy ran into the room.

"C-Coolidge what is it?" Chloe said startled with the boy's sudden appearance.

"The boy's awake and asking for a 'Jenna', that's you I suppose?" Coolidge asked looking over to Jenna. Jenna nodded and started to stand up when Coolidge started to blush and shield his eyes pointing at her. Jenna realized that she was naked and let out a little squeal before sitting back on the bed.

"Uh, can I, uh have my clothes back?" Jenna asked smiling nervously. Chloe nodded and left the room dragging a still blushing Coolidge. A few minutes later Chloe returns minus a Coolidge and gives her the clothes.

"Here you go, I'll be right outside." Chloe said and left the room again closing the door behind her. Jenna carefully got dressed as to not hit any sore part of her body. When she was done she opened the door and stepped out into a hallway, Chloe was leaning against the wall beside the door and smiled as Jenna came out. "So, you good?"

"Yes, thank you for your help." Jenna said kindly. Chloe nodded and led Jenna to the next room. Inside the room was pretty much the same as her room except Isaac was in this one. Isaac was standing up and was already dressed when Jenna practically came running in and hugged/tackled or glumped him. "Oh, Isaac thank goodness you're alright! You're alright aren't you?" Jenna asked stepping back and cautiously looking him over.

"I'm fine Jenna, how about you?" Isaac asked

"I'm fine if your fine." Jenna said happily and hugged him once again.

"So, care to explain why you two appeared in the middle of the ocean?" Senel asked deciding to finally get some answers. So Isaac and Jenna told them about the fall of the Gaia falls, the bright light and then suddenly waking up here. "Interesting maybe Will will know something about this."

"Where is Will anyway?" Chloe asked

"I think he is with Norma and Moses, poor guy." Senel said shaking his head. "They went to the Crystal Forest I think."

(A/N: I hope that is the name of that crystal place where you first meet Norma…)

"Well, then maybe they could have come back by now, we should search around, you know and maybe give Jenna and her boyfriend a tour." Chloe said, Isaac's eyes got wide.

"I'm not her boyfriend, I'm just a friend, my name's Isaac." Isaac said trying to stay calm.

"Okay …Isaac, let's give you a tour shall we." Chloe said a smirk on her lips. Senel nodded and with that the four of them headed out into the town of Weires Beacon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Norma Beatty and Moses Sandor where no don't a thorn in the side of Will Raynard, and they knew it. They had to insist on coming along with him on his quest for information, they had to, but of course they wouldn't be quiet they were the loudest and most obnoxious of the group.

"Oi, bubbles, what do ya think your doin?" Moses cried out when he saw Norma start to walk ahead.

"I want to keep going Red so come on old Teach over there just wants to look at specimens, not treasure like me!" Norma said hopping on one leg and twirling around. Moses sighed and shook his head but when he saw Norma start to run again he ran after her.

"Oi, wait up bubbles!" Then all of a sudden there was a flash of light that reflected off of the crystals practically blinding everyone. When the light subsided there were five new bodies lying on the floor. One by one they started to move, and finally one of them opened their eyes and sat up.

"Ugh, what the heck happened?" Felix said but stopped when he saw that there were other people around. "Uh, hello?"

"Hello, um, who are you?" Norma asked very confused.

"He's Felix, I'm Garet, that's Ivan, this is Mia, this is Sheba and…hey where's Piers?" Garet said looking around. "and where are we?"

"You are in the Crystal Forest, I'm Will, this is Norma and that's Moses over there." Will said coming up to the group. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, we were following my sister and our friend when all of a sudden we fell of the edge of the Gaia falls." Felix said

"Gaia falls? Where's that?" Norma piped up. Felix started to get confused.

"You don't know the Gaia falls, wait this isn't Weyard is it."

"Weyard?" Moses asked. Felix sighed. Then Mia piped up.

"Well have you seen a girl with auburn hair and a boy with blonde hair."

"Nope we haven't but they could be in Weires Beacon." Norma said.

"then can you takes us there?" Felix asked. Norma nodded and started to lead them out of the Forest when an earthquake started. "What the heck?"

"Now, what!?" Norma yelled

"This sounds like the Legacy's engines but…something's wrong!" Will yelled.

"Great!" Moses yelled back. Unknown to the group at Crystal Forest but a purplish portal had opened up in front of the Legacy, the Legacy was then sucked into the portal and to all those onboard the world was once again enveloped in light.

End of Chapter 2

Thank you Thank you! Bows Now if you review I will post the next chapter which is where the Legacy ends up in Auldrant, the world of Tales of the Abyss. REVIEW!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Over the Edge**

BY: Isamaru-sama

**Thank you all for the reviews, **

**-especially mia the water alchemist and Khanayda This chapter is the Tales of Abyss chapter and it takes place right after the ending scene when Luke comes back, I hope you people like LukexTear because this chapter is full of it. Well…sorta. After all they are my favorite couple of TOA.**

**-so thank you and enjoy.**

**STORY: I do NOT own Golden Sun, Tales of the Abyss or Tales of Legendia. Camelot and Bandai Namco do.**

**Last time on Over the Edge: **

"_Now, what!?" Norma yelled _

_"This sounds like the Legacy's engines but…something's wrong!" Will yelled._

_"Great!" Moses yelled back. Unknown to the group at Crystal Forest but a purplish portal had opened up in front of the Legacy, the Legacy was then sucked into the portal and to all those onboard the world was once again enveloped in light._

**-When everything comes together-**

Luke fon Fabre looked out over the valley that he and his friends had just left. He had just been reunited with them after three years, he had missed them all. However he had missed one of them above all, Tear, the girl, no, the _women_ he loved. He had missed her the whole time he had been in the fon belt and was glad that he was finally back, especially after finally telling her how he felt…

_FLASHBACK_

"_Why..are you here?" Tear asked standing no more than a few feet away from him._

_"This place has a nice view of Hod…and…I promised someone." Luke replied. A single tear rolled down Tear's cheek unnoticed as she swiftly closed the distance between herself and Luke. They hugged each other like a lifeline, the others were getting closer, and Luke knew that if he was going to do it he would have to do it now. "Tear…" Tear looked up at Luke with tears in her eyes._

_"Yes?" Tear asked her voice shaky. Luke smiled_

_"I love you too." Luke said finally in response to what Tear had said almost three years ago on Hod. It was like those words were the final straw, Tear practically devoured his lips as she kissed him passionately, Tear's hand going up into Luke's fiery hair Luke's hands going to her lower back and into _

_her brunette hair. There were a few whistles and cat calls from the group around them, especially Guy and Anise, Natalia smiled and Jade…well Jade was Jade. _

_"All right you two lovebirds, time to go, as I said before the valley gets dangerous at night, oh and welcome back Luke." Jade said casually as he walked away. _That Jade same as always._ Luke thought_

_"Yeah, Welcome back Luke." Guy said smacking him on the arm. Natalia hugged him, of course after Tear had let go of him and Anise just smiled._

_"Good to have you back Luke." Anise said as she skipped beside him as they followed the Colonel out of the valley. Everyone was happy and talking as they journeyed towards home._

_END FLASHBACK_

Luke was definitely glad to be back. They were going to go to Chesedonia, where the Albiore was, and then to Baticul so Luke could visit his parents…were they really his parents? Yes they were, he was both Ashe and Luke, and even though Ashe was dead he still lived on inside Luke. Luke was pulled out of his thoughts by a concerned Tear.

"Luke, are you alright?" She asked. Luke smiled a small smile.

"Yeah Tear, I'm fine, just…thinking."

"About Ashe?" Tear asked comprehension dawning in her eyes.

"…Yeah, I mean I still think it should have been-"Luke was saying but stopped when he saw anger rising in Tear's eyes.

"-You. Luke, when are you going to accept that your just as important than Ashe, maybe even more so for me." Tear said, the last part coming out as a whisper but Luke still heard it and realized just how stupid he was by thinking he wasn't as good as Ashe. Luke pulled Tear into a hug and kissed her forehead.

"Sorry, Tear you're right I am important, people love me, you love me." Luke said and Tear nodded at the end a blush appearing on her cheeks.

"Hey lovebirds, keep up we're almost to Chesedonia, an old man like myself needs as many bodyguards as he can get." Jade said with his usual humor.

"…" Luke and Tear didn't bother to even respond to Jade as they caught up to the group as they reached Chesedonia.

Once in Chesedonia the group searched for Noelle, however it was like she had disappeared off the face of Auldrant. So the group decided to split up and look for her all over the city. Luke, Tear and Natalia went to the Kimlascan side while Jade, Guy and Anise went to the Malkuth area.

"heh, this is interesting, right when I get back our transportation disappears, funny huh." Luke said scratching his head.

"Perhaps she is outside the city, we should check there after we regroup in the plaza." Natalia said looking around for any sign of their Sheridan pilot. Luke just sighed.

"Jade probably knew that already and just wanted all of us to walk around aimlessly, he'll probably complain about being out in the heat at his age."

"Luke, we all know the Colonel's sense of humor, but still I don't think he would purposely do this." Tear said but there was still some doubt in her voice.

"Ugh, whatever, let's just get this over with, find Noelle and get me home!" Luke exclaimed. Tear smiled. _Looks like Luke is back to himself._ So the three of them searched throughout the Kimlascan part of the city but couldn't find any sign of Noelle anywhere. "Well, guess she isn't her, maybe we should try and find Jade."

"Yes, let's do that." Natalia said. When the trio arrived at the plaza there was Jade, Guy, Anise and of course Noelle.

"Hey! How did you find her?" Luke asked. Jade smiled and turned to Guy.

"Ah, fascinating question…Guy explain." Jade said.

"Huh? why me? You could have just told them she was outside the city, is that too much for you Jade?" Guy asked.

"But I find it easier to let you do all the talking for me." Jade replied and was about to say something else when Natalia interrupted him.

"Fine, we thought as much, now, let us be off towards Baticul."

"Very well your highness, let's go-"Jade was saying when a large earthquake shook the city.

"Whoa! What's happening?" Luke said but bright light blinded everyone for a few seconds then It vanished.

"What the hell?" Guy said rubbing his eyes and looking around. "What was that?" Then a solider ran up to Jade, he stopped in front of him and caught his breath.

"Colonel Curtiss, there's a strange new island that just appeared out in the ocean!"

**(A/N: Sorry, if there is a name for that ocean or any others please tell me, and can you guess what that new island is?)**

"It's moving too! Slowly, but still moving!" The solider continued.

"Is it like the Isle of Feres?" Luke asked.

"No, it's much too large and it's not like anything anyone's ever seen before."

"Interesting, let's check it out why don't we, Noelle if you would." Jade said motioning for the group to move.

"Right!" Noelle said as she lead everyone to the Albiore. Once the Albiore was in the air everyone finally saw this new 'island,'

"That thing is huge!" Anise said gapping at it through the window.

"We should check it out, I think I see a town on it, Noelle, put us down over there." Jade said pointing to a spot on the island.

"Got it!" Noelle replied and started to land the airship. They were able to land successfully and the group jumped out and started to look around.

"Strange, where did this thing come from?" Guy asked.

"Strange indeed. Perhaps we should see if there is anyone to answer these questions in that town over there." Jade said pointing to the group of structures a few miles away, the most prominent one was a lighthouse looking structure. The group made their way to the city fighting some strange monsters that they had never seen before. When they finally made it to the town they found it strangely quiet and empty.

"Ooookay, this is just a tiny bit creepy." Anise said looking around.

"Perhaps the people who live here are hiding…or dead." Jade said shrugging at the last part.

"Colonel!" Anise yelled. Natalia turned on the two of them.

"Quiet you two!" Natalia hissed. Anise mattered something about 'he started it' under her breath. The group finally reached a plaza looking formation of structures but still no sign of any people. Then there was a sound of movement and everyone turned around to come face to face with a white haired boy in a strange white outfit and a raven haired swordswomen in a blue and black jumpsuit.

"Who the hell are you?" The white haired boy demanded getting into a combat stance with his fists raised.

"Uh…" was the general response from everyone. That is until Jade opened his mouth.

"I'm Colonel Jade Curtiss of the Malkuth Empire." The boy didn't seem to understand.

"How the hell did you get here?"

"We were hoping that you could explain that to us, how did _you_ get here?" Jade asked.

"What? What do you mean?" The boy asked. Jade just smiled.

"Guy…explain."

End of Chapter 3

Again Thank you for everything…I like Jade and making Guy explain everything it's pretty funny. I also love all those LukexTear moments in the game (especially the ending). But enough of that…REVIEW OR I WILL CALL JADE THE NECROMANCER ON YOU!! The next chapter will be the unveiling of the main villain, I think.


End file.
